Wii
Nintendo Wii (МФА: ) — игровая приставка 7-го поколения, 5-я домашняя консоль фирмы Nintendo и наследник Nintendo GameCube. До 27 апреля 2006 г., когда было объявлено официальное название консоли, она носила кодовое имя Revolution. Как игровая система 7-го поколения, является прямым конкурентом Microsoft Xbox 360 и Sony PlayStation 3. Хотя компания Nintendo не позиционирует свою приставку Wii как соперника PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360, её причисляют к седьмому поколению по времени выхода (период между релизами Xbox 360 и PS3), а также инновационным игровым контроллерам. Nintendo утверждает, что её консоль ориентирована на более широкую аудиторию, чем у обоих конкурентов. Отличительной чертой консоли являются уникальные беспроводные контроллеры Wii Remote и Wii MotionPlus, реагирующие на движения игрока. Устройство ; Размеры Nintendo Wii является самой маленькой из приставок 7 поколения. Её размеры составляют 44 мм в ширину, 157 мм в высоту и 215,4 мм в длину. Чтобы получить примерное представление о её размерах, достаточно положить друг на друга три футляра из-под DVD-дисков. Приставку можно разместить либо в вертикальном (при этом консоль можно закрепить в специальной подставке), либо в горизонтальном положении. Вентилятор, охлаждающий приставку, находится справа (если консоль лежит в горизонтальном положении), или снизу (если консоль расположена вертикально) — для него в подставке есть отдельное отверстие. ; Инновационный контроллер Консоль уникальна своим контроллером — «Wii Remote», который может определять своё перемещение и ориентацию в трёхмерном пространстве. Кроме того, в контроллер встроен динамик и вибро-механизм, что даёт дополнительную обратную связь. Питается контроллер от двух AA батареек. Находясь в режиме ожидания (оранжевый сигнал на кнопке Power), консоль потребляет минимум энергии, но в то же время может получать обновления и сообщения через Интернет, подключаясь к WiiConnect24 (Закрыт 28 июня 2013 года) , сервису, созданному Nintendo для распространения обновлений, коммуникации владельцев консоли (письма, фотографии) и возможности играть в режиме онлайн. Дисковод консоли начинает светиться голубым светом каждый раз, когда приходит новое сообщение, вставляют диск с игрой или консоль закачивает обновления. Специальная панель (Wii Sensor Bar) является источником инфракрасного света, который принимается Wii Remote. Она устанавливается выше или ниже экрана монитора/телевизора. Сам контроллер может комбинироваться со многими выпущенными специально для Wii аксессуарами (рули, пистолеты, ракетки, кии, удочки) чтобы сделать процесс игры более интересным. Продажи Система была впервые представлена на конференции Nintendo в ходе выставки E3 в 2005 году. Начало продаж состоялось в Северной Америке 19 ноября 2006, в Европе 8 декабря, Японии 2 декабря, Южной Америке и Австралии 7 декабря. 22 декабря состоялся запуск Wii и в России. Официально объявленная цена приставки в США составляет 249,99$. В России рекомендованная розничная цена приставки при начале продаж составляла 9900 рублей. С августа 2008 года эта сумма была увеличена до 12 900 рублей.http://www.wiifan.ru/news/1014-novaja-cena-na-wii-v-rossii.html Официальный представитель Nintendo в России компания Новый Диск устанавливает рекомендованную розничную цену на Wii в 12 900 рублей. К 30 сентября 2008 года по всему миру продано около 34,55 миллионов консолей. Таким образом Wii сумела обогнать своих главных конкурентов — Microsoft Xbox 360 и PlayStation 3. С октября 2007 года Nintendo бесплатно высылает специальные защитные футляры для контроллеров.http://wii.nintendo.co.uk/22686.html Нинтендо обещает бесплатные защитные футляры для своих контроллеров. C 27 сентября 2009 года в США стоимость приставки Wii составляет 200$. Уважаемый ресурс Engadget докладывает: в середине мая цена на приставку упадет до $150, вследствие того, что на конференции E3: 2011 будет объявлена новая домашняя консоль под кодовым названием Project Café (Wii U). Технические характеристики Технические характеристики оригинальной модели: * Процессор: Broadway, разработан совместно с IBM, выполнен по 90 нм технологии PowerPC CPU, рабочая частота 729 МГц. Максимальная пропускная способность — 1,9 гигабита в секунду * Память: ** 88 МБ основной памяти (24 МБ «внутренней» 1T-SRAM и 64 МБ «внешней» GDDR3 SDRAM). Дополнительные 3 МБ для GPU, предназначенные для текстур и видеобуфера. Пропускная способность 4 гигабита в секунду. ** 512 МБ встроенной флэш-памяти для хранения сохранений игр, программного обеспечения и обновлений. * Видеосистема: Видеопроцессор — ATI GPU с частотой 243 МГц; память для графики выделяется из общей памяти * Аудио: система совместима с Dolby Pro Logic II; в WiiRemote также встроен динамик * Общая производительность: несопоставима с Xbox 360 и PS3. По оценкам экспертов, она в 1,5-2 раза выше, чем у предшественника Gamecube. Идея Nintendo — не борьба за первенство в графическом плане, но за первенство в игровом плане. В этом помогают уникальный контроллер и игровая политика, направленная на самых различных игроков. * Разъёмы ** 4 разъёма для геймпадов от Gamecube. ** 2 USB 2.0 разъёма для подключения периферийных устройств. ** 2 разъёма для подключения карт памяти формата Gamecube Memory Card. ** Разъём для подключения SD/SDHC карт с целью расширения встроенной флэш-памяти. ** Композитный, компонентный выходы для подключения к телевизору. * Интернет: контроллер Wi-Fi для беспроводного подключения к Интернет. * Диски: ** Диски Nintendo Wii (12 см) ** Диски GameCube (8 см) Обратная совместимость * Wii совместима со всеми играми для Gamecube. Дисковод консоли сам распознаёт вставляемые диски. Для игры необходим геймпад Gamecube. Для сохранения состояния игры от GameCube необходима карта памяти для GameCube. * Существует загружаемые WiiWare игры, которые являются переизданиями оригинальных игр от Sega Genesis, SNES, NES, TurboGrafX, Nintendo 64. Игры приобретаются за Nintendo Points в Wii Shop Channel. Модели Wii Family Edition — выглядит практически так же, за исключением надписи Wii, которая теперь располагается горизонтально; подставка для вертикального положения отсутствует. Отсутствие обратной совместимости с GameCube и всеми аксессуарами (включая разные танцевальные ковры, использующиеся в играх для Wii). Выпущена в Европе и Северной Америке в октябре 2011 года. Существует в нескольких изданиях: * Европейская версия с Wii Sports и Wii Play в комплекте * Приставка голубого цвета с игрой Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Приставка чёрного цвета с игрой New Super Mario Bros. Wii и диском с официальным саудтреком к Super Mario Galaxy thumb|Wii mini Wii mini — упрощённая версия приставки, выпущена в продажу 7 декабря 2012 года в Канаде (по цене в 99 канадских долл.), 15 марта 2013 года в Европе, 22 марта 2013 года в Великобритании. В этой модели отсутствует обратная совместимость с GameCube, нет Wi-Fi и слота для SD-карты, нет возможности играть в онлайн игры, оставлен только один USB-порт из двух, убраны S-Video и компонентный видеовыходыWii Mini. Wii mini выполнен в чёрно-красном дизайне, поставляется с Wii Remote Plus и Nunchuk красного цвета, играми эта модель не комплектуется. Технические проблемы Некоторые владельцы Wii столкнулись с появлением на экране артефактов. Эта проблема была вызвана тем, что вентилятор консоли не работает в режиме ожидания WiiConnect24. Тепло, выделяемое CPU и модулем беспроводной связи, не отводилось из корпусаThe Search Engine that Does at InfoWeb.net, что приводило к перегреву GPUPrevent Your Wii From Overheating While in Standby — Nintendo-Scene или видеопамятиФорумы компании «Новый Диск» > Артефакты на экране консоли. Также имеются сообщения, что причиной проблемы было использование в некоторых приставках бракованных чипов видеопамяти. Игры Игры, доступные при запуске продаж консоли: Запуск в США, 19 ноября 2006: * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Call of Duty 3 * Cars * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Excite Truck * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * GT Pro Series * Happy Feet * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess '' * ''Madden NFL 07 * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Monster 4x4: World Circuit * Need for Speed: Carbon '' * ''Rampage: Total Destruction * Rayman Raving Rabbids * Red Steel * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz * Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam * Trauma Center: Second Opinion * Wii Sports (bundled with the Wii console) Запуск в Японии, 2 декабря 2006: * Crayon Shin-chan: Saikyou Kazoku Kasukabe King Wii * ''Elebits * Ennichi no Tatsujin * Kororinpa * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Machi-Kuru Domino * Necro-Nesia * Rayman Raving Rabbids * Red Steel * SD Gundam: Scad Hammers * Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz * Super Swing Golf * Tamagotchi: Party On! * Trauma Center: Second Opinion * WarioWare: Smooth Moves * Wii Play * Wii Sports * Wing Island Европейский запуск, 8 декабря 2006: * Barnyard * Call of Duty 3 * Cars * Far Cry Vengeance * GT Pro Series * Happy Feet * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Madden NFL 07 * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Monster 4x4: World Circuit * Need for Speed: Carbon * Open Season * Pinball Hall of Fame: The Gottlieb Collection * Rampage: Total Destruction * Rayman Raving Rabbids * Red Steel * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * Super Fruit Fall * Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent * Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam * Wii Play * Wii Sports (Bundled with the Wii console) Двадцать наиболее продаваемых игр для Nintendo Wii:The top-selling Wii games — VGChartz.com * Wii Sports — игра, входящая в продаваемый комплект (за исключением Японии) * Mario Kart Wii * Wii Sports Resort — входит в комплект Wii MotionPlus * Wii Play * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Wii Fit — требуется Wii BalanceBoard * Wii Fit Plus * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Mario Galaxy * Just Dance 3 * Just Dance 2 * Wii Party * Mario Party 8 * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Just Dance * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Just Dance 4 * Zumba Fitness * Donkey Kong Country Returns Бесплатные игры для Wii До недавнего времени бесплатных игр в прямом смысле этого слова не существовало. После появления интернет браузера Opera для Wii активно стали появляться Flash-игры, адаптированные для Wii. Сейчас владельцам данной консоли доступны также и демо версии игр из WiiWare. Каналы Wii right|thumb|250x| С помощью WiiConnect24 новостные данные и данные о погоде обновляются даже при выключенной консоли Приставка имеет 5 установленных каналов: * Disc Channel — канал, зарезервированный для диска и его содержимого. * Mii Channel — предназначен для создания, изменения и других манипуляций с «Mii». * Photo Channel — предназначен для просмотра цифровых фотографий и видео с SD-карты. Есть возможность редактировать фото, играть в паззл, отсылать фотографии друзьям. * Shop Channel — канал интернет-магазина Wii. В ассортименте есть игры для предыдущих консолей Nintendo, игры для Wii и несколько каналов (большинство бесплатные). Канал действует только после принятия соглашения об интернет сервисах Wii и WiiConnect24. * Канал новостей (News Channel) — самые свежие новости со всего мира. Канал действует только после принятия соглашения об интернет сервисах Wii и WiiConnect24. Закрыт 28 июня 2013 года * Канал погоды (Forecast'' Channel'') — погода в установленном регионе. Канал действует только после принятия соглашения об интернет сервисах Wii и WiiConnect24. Погода в России отображается только: Москва, Петербург и ещё три города. Закрыт 28 июня 2013 года Внимание! Все каналы являются бесплатными, но загрузка (не демо) игр из Wii Shop платна. Примечание: интернет сервисы Wii и WiiConnect24 недоступны в России, и, возможно, в ряде других стран. Если консоль находится в России, то получить доступ к последним трем каналам можно лишь при умышленно неправильной настройке Wii. Каналы, которые можно приобрести через интернет магазин (Shop channel): * Internet Channel (появился в январе 2007) — позволяет просматривать веб-страницы в Интернете. Стоимость: 500 очков (с 2 сентября 2009 года стал бесплатным и всем заплатившим была выдана компенсация в виде игры для Virtual Console) * Everybody Votes Channel (появился в феврале 2007) — позволяет принимать участие в голосованиях на разные темы. Бесплатный. Закрыт 28 июня 2013 года * Mii Contest Channel — позволяет пользователям выставлять на конкурс Mii, созданные на заданную тематику. Бесплатный. Закрыт 28 июня 2013 года * Today & Tommorow Channel — канал, дающий бесплатный гороскоп (не используется интернет) на каждый день. * BBC iPlayer — канал, работающий через интернет, воспроизводящий известные треки, видео и многое другое. В целом, мультимедийный-интернет центр на вашем Wii. Бесплатный. * Nintendo Channel — 'позволяет узнавать о последних играх Nintendo, смотреть трейлеры, оценивать игры, получать рекомендации а также скачивать демоверсии игр Nintendo DS через DS Download Play. Бесплатный. Закрыт 28 июня 2013 года * '''Wii U Transfer Tool — 'позволяет переносить сохранения, покупки в Shop Channel и прочее с Wii на новую игровую приставку Nintendo Wii U посредством SD карты При подключении к приставке Wii BalanceBoard в Wii появляется новый канал «Wii Fit Channel» для контроля состояния организма, определяющий ваш вес, вашу скорость реакции, равновесие и т. д. Канал можно использовать без запуска игры Wii Fit (!). При покупке «Wii Fit Plus», канал называется «Wii Fit Plus Channel» и в нём появилось нескольно новых функций. Оба канала работают независимо друг от друга. В будущем число доступных каналов будет расширяться. На данное время, их около 12. Для экономии системной памяти Wii, большинство каналов можно установить на обычную SD карту. Русскоязычных каналов Wii не существует. Компания Nintendo собирается перевести на Русский язык следующую версию Wii, которая выйдет в 2012-ом году (Обычная Wii существует около пяти лет, на потребительском рынке — 4 года — а это большой срок для выдвижения новой модели Wii). 28 Июня 2013 года Nintendo отключила сервис WiiConnect24, отключив тем самым некоторые каналы и функции: * '''Mii Contest Channel * Everybody Votes Channel * Nintendo Channel * Канал погоды * Канал новостей * Обмен данными в режиме ожидания * Обмен письмами в Wii Message Board Игроки могут по прежнему использовать Today & Tommorow Channel, Wii Shop Channel, Wii Speak '''и играть по сети. Virtual Console Virtual Console позволяет загружать новое программное обеспечение и запускать приобретённые через Интернет игры для приставок NES, SNES, N64, Genesis, TurboGrafx-16 на Wii. WiiWare WiiWare представляет собой сервис для загрузки из сети интернет несложных, чаще всего Wii-эксклюзивных игр. Среди наиболее известных проектов — Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King, Lost Winds, Mega Man 9, Pop, Toki Tori, World of Goo. Аксессуары для Wii * Vertical Stand — позволяет устанавливать консоль в вертикальном положении. Существует в самых различных вариантах: с освещением, с подставками для контроллеров, с вентиляторами для охлаждения, с зарядными гнёздами для контроллеров с батареями-аккумуляторами и пр. * V Box — позволяет соединять приставку с компьютером через USB 2.0 разъём для передачи видео. ; Remote * Wii Remote — собственно сам контроллер. Иногда может входить в комплект с игрой (например, Wii Play). В контроллер встроен динамик и вибромотор. С помощью сенсорной панели приставка может определять положение контроллера в пространстве. * Wii Remote Jacket — защитный чехол, бесплатно высылавшийся в октябре 2007 года всем владельцам консоли. ; Wii Motion Plus * Wii MotionPlus — уникальный беспроводной контроллер, обычно идущий в комплекте вместе с игрой Wii Sports Resort. Если в контроллере Wii Remote для определения положения в пространстве использован только акселерометр, то в контроллере Wii MotionPlus, кроме акселерометра используется дополнительный пространственный сенсор — гироскоп. ; Wii Remote Plus * Wii Remote Plus — по сути это контроллер Wii Remote, совмещенный с Wii MotionPlus. Он легче, удобнее, но несколько дороже. ; Nunchuk * Wii Nunchuk — дополнительный контроллер, по форме напоминающий рукоять управления самолетом. Подключается к Wii Remote, содержит аналоговый стик, два неаналоговых триггера, и встроенный датчик ускорения (акселерометр). Существуют так же различные варианты удобных беспроводных контроллеров «Нунчак» от сторонних производителей. ; Геймпады * Wii Classic Controller — классический геймпад в стиле Wii (Существуют так же проводные и беспроводные варианты от сторонних производителей). * GameCube Controller — геймпад от GameCube, который подключается к Wii Console напрямую через стандартный порт для GameCube * GameCube Bongo Controller — два миниатюрных барабана для нескольких игр от GameCube. * Guitar («Guitar Hero») — геймпад в виде гитары для игр Guitar Hero и RockBand на Wii. * Wii Vitality Sensor — сенсор, который измеряет пульс игрока. Подключается к Wii Remote. Был представлен на E3, но так и не был выпущен. ; Рули * Wii Wheel — небольшой пластиковый руль, в который вставляется контроллер. Иногда может входить в комплект с игрой. Не содержит электронных элементов; единственный подвижный элемент — кнопка под указательным пальцем левой руки, передающая давление на триггер Wii Remote, обозначенный буквой «B». Недавно появилась и версия стационарная с педалями и переключением скоростей, но от сторонних китайских производителей. ; Пистолеты * Wii Zapper/Sharp Shooter/Gun — пистолет или иное ему подобное приспособление http://www.technoweek.ru/publish/open_article/738/ ; Веб-Камера * USB camera — В комплекте с диском для занятий фитнесом «Your Shape» поставляется Веб-Камера «в качестве устройства, считывающего данные Вашего тела; с помощью камеры программа постоянно контролирует Ваши движения в режиме реального времени и если тренировка пойдет не так — поправит.» Камера также доступна в комплекте с игрой «Racket Sports Party». http://yourshapewii.com/ ; Ремешок thumb|50px|right|Новый ремешок (слева) и обычный (справа) Wii Remote оснащен вставкой для ремешка которая находится на его основании, сам ремешок нужен чтобы обеспечить безопасность устройства. Перед каждой игрой на Wii высвечивается картинка, предупреждающая игрока использовать ремешок для того, чтобы избежать падения пульта при резких движениях. Веб-сайт видео игры IGN сообщил, что ремень может рваться из-за слишком большого количества резких движений и отлетаний пульта в сторону, а если ремешок порвётся то пульт соответственно при следующем-же резком движении «улетит» в сторону, и есть шансы что он сломается. ; Для ног * Wii BalanceBoard — специально для Wii разработанная площадка, представляющая собой четырёхпозиционные напольные весы (по два датчика на каждую ногу), способная измерять вес и положение центра тяжести игрока. * Dance Mat — Различные электронные танцевальные коврики. Часто продаются в комплекте с игрой. ; Для Интернета * Wii Lan Adapter — устройство-переходник для подключения к проводным сетям. * Клавиатура для Wii (аналогична компьютерной). Так же к Wii можно подключить большинство проводных и беспроводных компьютерных клавиатур, в основном для интернета. ; Для телевизора * Различные провода для подключения консоли к телевизору через различные разъёмы: CVBS, S-Video, SCART-RGB, YPbPr. Наилучшие результаты (480P) достигаются с применением компонентного кабеля (RVL-011). Также существует дополнительный модуль Wii2HDMI для конвертации аналогового сигнала в HDMI без улучшения качества от стороннего производителя. ; Для чата * Wii Speak — специальный микрофон который ставится под телевизором и позволяет говорить находясь в любом углу комнаты. Также устанавливает особый канал '''Wii Speak Интересные факты * При включении Wii отображается текст про GPL v3 * Одна из причин переименования Revolution в Wii заключается в том, что, по словам руководителя проекта, не все люди могут выговорить слово Revolution.Michael Donahoe, Shane Bettenhausen «War of the Words», EGM, July 2006, pp. 25. Retrieved on 2006-11-18. * В одной из серий популярного мультсериала «South Park» один из персонажей (Эрик Картман) не может дождаться выхода консоли и решает себя заморозить, чтобы было легче дождаться её появления. * Появление бесплатных чехлов для контроллера вызвано несчастными случаями во время использования контроллераNintendo Offers Free Wii-mote Jackets. * В фильме Элвин и Бурундуки 2, Элвин и Тоби играют в боулинг на Nintendo WII. Но Элвин резким движением запускает контроллер в экран телевизора. * В мультфильме «Гадкий я», когда Грю пытался пробраться в логово Вектора, Вектор играл в приставку Wii Примечания См. также * Nintendo DS (2004) * Nintendo 3DS (2011) * Wii U (2012) Ссылки * Официальный сайт Wii * Официальный российский сайт Wii * Категория:Wii Категория:Игровые приставки Категория:Nintendo